Kyoua Yuuan
Kyoua Yuuan (幽暗 暁鴉, Yuuan Kyoua) is the Captain of Division 7 in the Gotei 13. Appearance Kyoua appears rather young, with long black hair tied behind him in a ponytail. His eyes are ash gray. He stands 5'10" tall. He has a lean runner's body. He wears the regular Shinigami attire along with the white haori representing his captaincy. The haori has the number seven (七) emblazoned on the back with a black diamond surrounding it. The haori has a gold interior. Additionally, he wears a brown scarf. Personality Kyoua is carefree and jovial, despite his rather morbid Zanpakutou abilities. He is often seen cracking jokes with his subordinates and others who he interacts with. Others would regard him as having a calming personality. When talking normally his voice is quiet but clear. He can be very reassuring and tries his best not to intimidate those below him. Kyoua's quite willing to show his honorable side and protect those he cares about. History Kyoua Yuuan came from a somewhat well-off family in the first district of East Rukongai. Certainly not in any need of anything, he didn't have a motivation as interesting as climbing up the districts in Rukongai or needing to steal food to survive. Rather, he made a resolution with his circle of childhood friends that they would all become Shinigami and protect those they cared about most. Those friends were all killed by hollows early in their Shinigami careers, leaving only Kyoua to survive. Behind each smile to a subordinate is a flashback to something far worse. Kyoua studied Kido passionately during his time in the Shinigami Academy, as it was what truly called to him. He excelled in Zanjutsu as well, propelling him through the curriculum. With a quick graduation in only three years, Kyoua was accepted into the ranks of the Kido Corps. Although the Kido Corps was the place for him on paper, the found the culture of secrecy to be stiffening and restrictive. Kyoua felt and still feels that the process of Kido should be open and shared, and all should enjoy innovating in his favorite field. He quickly filed for transfer to the Gotei 13, and has remained in Division 7 ever since. Powers & Abilities Kido Master: Among the most notable of his talents is Kyoua's exceptional Kido use. He is very passionate about the limitations and possibilities of Kido. He can reliably cast Kido of rank 80-90 without incantation. Master Swordsman: Kyoua's remaining talent lies in his swordplay. He achieved Shikai and Bankai very quickly, and is capable of using them to great effect. He excels in combat with multiple swords, and using the power of his Zanpakuto to attack with many at the same time. Shunpo Expert: Kyoua is proficient in Shunpo, utilizing it to position himself where he will have the utmost advantage at any point. Hakuda Combatant: Kyoua's hand-to-hand fighting skills are average for Captain. While he is capable of using Hakuda in a pinch, he would prefer to rely on his Zanpakuto or Kido. Immense Spiritual Power: Kyoua's spiritual pressure is characterized to be heavy and dark, weighing down on those who bear it. Its potency serves as an excellent catalyst for casting potent Kido spells. Enhanced Endurance: As a Captain, Kyoua is durable and has excellent stamina. Zanpakuto Genkatsu (玄嘎, Occult Laughter) In its unreleased state, it resembles an ordinary katana, roughly 1.2m in length. The hilt is wrapped in black fabric. The guard is shaped like a seven-pointed star. Genkatsu as a spirit manifests as a seven-headed crow, each head with a different personality. * Genkatsu's release command is "Hunt" (狩れ, Kare) In its initial release, Genkatsu's appearance changes slightly. The sword becomes black, and the cutting edge becomes serrated. The length of the blade increases slightly. Another identical sword emerges from Kyouma's shadow, which he takes a hold of. The following special abilities are available: ** Youma (妖魔, Black Magic) Kyoua is capable of levitating the swords and manipulating them in the air without gesture. ** Kyuukyouki (吸力鬼, Powersucker) The swords absorb reiatsu when they cut things that have it and add to Kyoua's. The victim can focus on his or her reiatsu to resist this effect. * Bankai: Shichiyaku no Gishiki (七翼儀式, Rite of Seven Birds) In addition to the two swords he can manipulate with Youma, Kyoua can retrieve up to five additional swords (for a total of seven) from any shadow. The following powers are available: ** Clairvoyance: As long as a sword is stabbed into something, Kyoua is aware of its precise location and state of mind, and he can speak to it telepathically. (Ability not named) ** Youkidou (妖鬼道, Black Kidou): Additionally, due to the effects of the magic, his Kido is amplified while in Bankai. Rather than appearing in its ordinary color, Kido cast while this is active appear to be made of ghostly purple energy. Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Division 7